vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Merlin in the Ryan VHS 1992
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Performance is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Coming to Theaters Opening Previews * Pinocchio Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Only to Theaters this 1992 Holiday Season Opening Previews (cont.) * Aladdin Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures and Filmation Associates presents * A Lou Scheimer Film * "The Merlin in the Ryan" * Produced In Association with Silver Screen Partners II * Music Composed & Performed by: Frank Becker * Written by: Bob Forward, Steve Hayes * Executive V.P. of Creative Affairs: Arthur H. Nadel * Produced by: Lou Scheimer * Directed by: Tom Tataranowicz Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: Mel Blanc, June Foray * Associate Producer: Erika Scheimer * Vice President in Charge of Production: Joseph Mazzuca * Production Manager: R.W. Pope * Production Coordinators: Ann Pratta-Ibbotson, Robin Tismeer * Art Director: John Grusd * Production Design: Gerald Forton, Tenny Henson, Rick Maki, Leandro Martinez * Graphic Designer: Victoria Brooks * Character Design Supervisors: Herbert A. Hazelton, Diane Keener * Character Design Assistant Supervisors: Larry Eikleberry, Harry Sabin * Character Design: Bill Barry, Keith Baxter, T. Bird, Dale Hendrickson, Judie Martin, Enrique May, Christopher G. Peterson, Rick Quiroz, Maureen Trueblood * Assistant to Character Design Supervisors: Karen Keener * Storyboard Supervisor: Bob Arkwright * Storyboard Assistant Supervisor: Gary Goldstein * Storyboard: Yi-Chih Chen, Brian Chin, Don Manuel, Mike Sosnowski * Additional Storyboard Artists: Rachel Brenner, Flamarrion Ferreira, David Prince * Storyboard Production Coordinators: Robert Lamb, Dori Littell-Herrick * Storyboard Clerical Staff: Carmela M. Bottles, Kris Brown, Kimberly Ann Hardy * Storyboard Consultant: Tom Sito * Scene Planning Supervisor: Mike Hazy * Scene Planning Assistant Supervisor: Sue Inglis * Layout Supervisors: Dave West, Kurt Anderson, Tom Shannon * Layout: John Ahern, Craig Armstrong, Carlos Baeza, Kathi Castillo, Hee-Ja Cho, Hyunsook Cho, Won-Ki Cho, Curtis Cim, Thomas Coppola, Alberto DeMello, Kevin Frank, Ed Haney, Karenia Kaminski, Terry Keil, Chrystal Klabunde, Briz Lotz, Istvan Majoros, Linda McCall, Alex McCrae, James McLean, Steven Moore, Gale Morgan, Marcus Nickerson, Gregorio Nocon, Dave O'Day, Michael O'Mara, Garrett K. Omoto, Jean Paynter, Rocco Pirrone, Sean Platter, Lucy Tanashian, Robert Tyler, Curt Walstead, Marty Warner, Sherilan Weinhart, Mark Westermoe, Patricia Wong * Layout Secretary: Monica Stroud * Assistant Layout Supervisors: Barbara Benedetto, Irma Rosien * Assistant Layout: Earl Rock Benedetto, Jenifer Costin, Joe F. Elliot, Ellen Kashan, Patricia Keppler, Susan Semer * Background Design Supervisors: Lorenzo E. Martinez, Dan St. Pierre * Background Design: Tim Callahan, Derek Parks Carter, David A. Dunnet, Tom Ellery Jr., Rene Garcia, Armando Norte, Jeff Purves, J. Michael Spooner, Aaron F. St. John, Mark R. Wallace * Retake Directors: Zeon Davush, Marcia Fertig * Animation: Vincent Bassols, Robert Alvarez, Barry Anderson, Rich Arons, Arland Barron, Carole A. Beers, Bob Bransford, Moon Choi, Patrick Clark, Thomas R. Cook, Jesse Cosio, Doug Crane, James A. Davis, Daniel de la Vega, Chris Dent, Lil Evans, Derek Eversfield, Ben Farish, James Fujii, Michael R. Gerard, Frank J. Hawk, Steven E. Gordon, Lennie K. Graves, Carl Philip Hall, Lee Halpern, Richard Hoffman, Aundre Knutson, Marsh Lamore, Jang Woo Lee, Julio Guerrero Leon, Rick Leon, Ernesto Lopez, Mircea Manta, Burton Medall, Costy Mustatea, Jane Nordin, Michael J. O'Connor, Eduardo Olivares, William Pratt, Virgil Raddatz, Bill Reed, Dana M. Reemes, Young Q. Rhim, Keith Robinson, Lenord Robinson, Joe Roman, Louise Sandoval, Louis S. Scarborough, Jr., Don Schloat, Kunio Shimamura, Tom Sito, Jay Won So, Kamoon Song, Ken Southworth, Michael "Mike" Toth, Richard Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Neal Warner, Sherry Dawn Wheeler, Larry White, Doug Williams, Al Wilzbach, Bruce Woodside, Mele Zoie * Special Effects Animation Supervisor: Brett Hisey * Special Effects Animation: Glenn Chaika, Richard Coleman, Mark Dindal, Randy Fullmer, Jeff Howard, Mark Myer, Don Paul, Scott Santoro, Mike Stribling, Dardo Velez * Special Effects Assistant Animation: Esther Barr, Mark Barrows, Dan Chaika, Peggy Collen, Phil Cummings, Hector Isola, Paulette King, Daniel Kuemmel, Craig Littell-Herrick, Rolando Mercado, Jean Perry, Allen Stovall * Production Assistants: Elizabeth Kay, Celeste Hammond, Stephanie Schoen * Director of Color: Ervin L. Kaplan * Background Assistant Supervisors: Craig D. Robertson, Don Schweikert * Background: Susan Adnopoz, Greg Battes, Joseph Binggeli, Al Budnick, Ruben Chavez, Gary Conklin, Dean Gordon, Steven Butz, Ann Guenther, Robert M. Kalafut, Tim Maloney, David McBride, Rolando Oliva, Tom O'Loughlin, Robert E. Stanton, Don Watson * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Doris A. Plough * Assistant Animation Key Coordinator: Randy Sanchez * Key Assistant Animation: Diana Falk, Patrick Joens, Don Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Nelson Recinos, Karen Rosenfield, Mac Torres * Assistant Animation: Eugene Ahn, Sung Chul Ahn, Elizabeth Arons, Hee Rhan Bae, Munir Bhatti, Sheldon Borenstein, Consuelo Cataldi, Lillian Chapman, Sung In Chon, Christopher Chu, Merry Clingen, Victor Cook, Shana Curley, Tom Decker, Betty Doyle, Wendie Fischer, Mike Genz, Ko Hashiguchi, Todd Hoff, Kent Holoday, LaVera Hoyes, Hae Sook Hwang, Tim Ingersoll, Chan Jung, Myung Kang, Beryl Kemper, Chang Yei Kim, Marcia Kimura, Nancy Kneip, Rich Kohlschmidt, Jane Krupka, Sung Moon Kwon, Boo Won Lee, Young Ok Lee, Jim Logan, Jules Marino, Terri Martin, Tom Mazzocco, Larry Miller, Bill Mims, Edward Murrietta, James McArdle, Joe McDonough, Michael Oliva, Jong Won Park, Cheryl Polakow, Michael Polvani, Frank Recinos, Terri K. Ro, Maria Rosetti, Chris Rutkowski, Raul Salaiz, Martin Schwartz, Won Chul Shin, Louis Tate, David Teague, William Tucker, Gisele Van Bark, Tran Vu, Stan Wallace, Terry Walsh, Vance Welty, Dave Woodman, Won Yoo, Miri Yoon, Eun Ok Yu * Production Assistant: Mary Bloomquist * Production Clerk: Karen Silva * Video Supervisor: Brett Hayden * Video: Julio Jimenez, Jose Villalta * Animation Checking Supervisor: Bev Randles * Animation Checking Assistant Supervisor: Kathy Ziegler * Animation Checking: Patricia Blackburn, Eleanor Dahlen, Jennifer Damiani, Cynthia Goode, Mea Gorman, Laurie Hanson, Maxine Markota, Patricia Racine, Robert Revell, Vicki White * Xerox Supervisor: John Remmel * Xerox Assistant Supervisor: William Ziegler * Xerox: Douglas Casper, Warren Coffman, Robert Erhart, Gareth Fishbaugh, Kathy Gilmore, Dan Mendoza, Walter Menendez, Rosalina Ortiz, Paul Stephen, James Stocks, Angelo Villani * Xerox Checking: Robert Avery, Marlene Burkhart, Heidi Ewing, Catherine Parotino, Dean Stanley, Leyla Pelaez, Carmi Teves, Joanne Villani, Janet Zoll * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Flavia Mitman * Head of Mark-Up: Letha Prince * Assistant Head of Mark-Up: Sara Seaberry * Mark-Up: Patricia Browne, Jean Miller, Jean Remmel, Lori Rudman, Mary Sime, Irma Velez * Head of Ink and Paint Special Effects: Ashley S. Lupin * Ink and Paint Special Effects: Casey Clayton, Christine Conklin, Rita Giddings, Stephanie Myers, Virginia Stockton, Lee Wood * Head of Airbrush Effects: David J. Zywicki * Airbrush Effects: Melody Hughes, Robin D. Kane, Corry Lee Kingsbury, Annette Leavitt, Kevin Oaklesy, Colene Riffo, Helene Vives * Head of Final Checking: Howard F. Schwartz * Final Checking: Janice Browning, Lorraine Couzzi, Charlotte Clark, Rhonda Hicks, Laurel Harper, Monica Kogler, Teri McDonald, Marsha Noroski, Yolanda Rearick, Karen Hepburn, Annette Vandenberg * Paint Lab Technician: Ann Sorensen * Paint Lab Assistant: Karen Comella * Paint Lab Repairs: Charles Gefre, Anna Helquist, Sparkie Parker * Paint: Dawn Bates, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Tania Burton, Marie Boughamer, Bonnie Blough, Daryl Casper, Mimi Clayton, Elena Cox, Joann Cohn, Sheila Cornell, Patricia Cowling, Sybil Cuzzort, Laura Craig, Kim Dahl, Sharon Dabek, Mari Daugherty, Jean DuBois, Diane Erenberg, Betsy Ergenbright, Gina Evans, Beverly Felix, Joyce Frey, Phyllis Fields, John Fredriksen, Staci Gleed, Valerie Green, Mary Grant, Alison Gefre, Vicki Gaffney, Linda Gerlach, Carolyn Guske, Maria Gonzalez, Peter Gentle, Mary Jane Hadley, Odin Hor, Dorma Hughes, Veronica Halmos, Lisa Hazlewood, Evelyn Hairapetian, Karen Hooper, Janette Hulette, Kathleen Irvine, David Karp, Tom Kurucz, Kathlyn Kephart, Victoria Kaiser, Mimi Kwon, Denise Link, Christina Long, Mitzi Mucerino, Debbie Mihara, Harlee Murphy, Kim Manley, Beth Ann McCoy, Susan Moreau, Deborah Mark, Staci Maniskas, Ann Neale, Christopher Naylor, Lana Nelson, Marci Nordberg, Belle Norman, Jeanette Nouribekian, June Olsen, Lisa O'Loughlin, Donna Purcell, Bruce Phillipson, Celeste Perry, Ronna Pincus, Patricia Pettinelli, Marilyn Pierson, Linda Praamsma, Stephanie Rabin, Colene Riffo, Bonnie Ramsey, Dorothy Roberts, Sally Reymond, Gale Raleigh, Sharon Rehme, Fumiko Sommer, Alice Solis, Virginia Stevenson, Barbara Selkirk, Gay Smith, Sheryl Smith, Cathy Stein, Kathy St. Germain, Chris Stocks, Joan Simmons, Kristin Lande, Roxie Taylor, Sharon Thomas, Dee Tricarico, Dirk Von Besser, Sheri Vandoli, Manon Washburn, Debbie Weilhart, Helen Whitman, Kathy Wilbur, Susan Wileman, Phyllis White * Assistant to Ink and Paint Supervisor: Joan O'Brien * Cel Service Supervisor: Louis DiGerolamo * Cel Service Assistant Supervisor: June Hayes * Cel Service: Rose Arra, Christine Beck, Estelle Beck, Gino Bonilla, Sherree Bonnell, Rhonda Brown, Shirley Carlstrom, Florida D'Ambrosio, Helena DiGerolamo, Margaret Elia, Ann Gefre, Judith Guest, Alfred Menendez, Francisca Moralde, Ken Nagel, Donna Narhuminti, Teresita Proctor * Camera Supervisor: F.T. Ziegler * Camera Assistant Supervisor: Dean G. Teves * Camera: John Aardal, John Cunningham, Steven Damiani, Roncie Hantke, Robert D. Jacobs, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Lin-Z Rogers, Rick L. Taylor, Charles Warren, Jerry Whittington * Assistant to Camera: Jose E. Chavez, Todd Falk * Motion Control Camera Supervisor: Dan C. Larsen * Motion Control Camera: Steven Wilzbach * Camera Computer System by: Cinetron Computer Systems, Inc. * Computer Graphics Research Group * Digital Model Animation: Ken Cope * Digital Model Construction: Jim Hillin * Post Production Supervisor: George Mahana * Assistant Supervising Film Editor: Joe Gall * Film Editor: Ludmilla P. Saskova * Sound Effects Editors: Bill Kean, Charles Rychwalski * Assistant Film Editors: Ed Duran, Dale Mishkin, Sue Odjakjian, Keith Sutherland * Sound Recordist: Louis Montoya * Assistant to the Post Production Supervisor: Diane Bacon * Recording Mixer: John Anderson * Film Coordinators: June Gilham, Christine Meyer * Film and Video Distribution Coordinator: Joe Simon * Production Controller: Hal Waite, Jr. * Assistant Production Controller: David Buhler * Assistant to the Producer: Joyce Loeb * Recording Coordinator: Pamela Vincent * Script Coordinator: Joyce Rivera * Sound by B&B Sound Studios, Inc. * Dubbing Mixers: Jeff Haboush, Greg Russell * Music Supervisor: Erika Scheimer * Sound Design: Erika Scheimer, Frank Becker * Color by CFI * Approved No. 28762 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * © Copyright MCMLXXXIV Walt Disney Productions and Filmation Associates All Rights Reserved. * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Stay Tuned for a Preview of Two New Disney Classics, Coming to Home Video/Coming on Videocassette This Summer Closing Previews * Terminator 2: Judgment Day Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming this Fall to Home Video Closing Previews (cont.) * Beauty and the Beast Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:1992 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures